Miraculous One-Shots
by PeacefulNights
Summary: Adrienette, MariChat, LadyNoir, and Ladrien. MLB owned by Zagtoons. [PM ME IF YOU HAVE IDEAS]
1. Worth the Fight and Tears

"Chat Noir! Cut the power lines! We got to make sure she doesn't have an exit!"

"On it!"

Chat Noir and Ladybug were fighting akuma's once again and Ladybug wasn't in the mood. They were fighting a girl named Electra, and she was hard to get.

"Chat Noir! Behind you!"

"Woah!"

Chat Noir was just able to get out of the way as Electra lunged for his miraculous. Chat Noir came crashing back down onto the roof. Ladybug ran over to his aid.

"Chat Noir! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think i'll be fine."

"Good. But next time pay attention and think fast!"

With that Ladybug ran off to distract Electra. Chat Noir stared after her in disbelief. *She must just be having a bad day, he thought*no big deal.* He shook away his thoughts and went back to the plan. Chat Noir was able to destroy all power lines and circuits around, and he and Ladybug trapped Electra's akuma in her IPod.

"Another job well done, huh, M'Lady?" Chat Noir said holding up his fist for their usual "pound it" after fights, but Ladybug just turned her back and started to walk away.Chat Noir ran after her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Ladybug! What is up with you tonight! Your not yourself!"

In a flash, Ladybug turned around and smacked his hand away.

"Your right. I'm not my self tonight! I was already put into a bad situation due to one individual today and then I end up fighting an akuma which almost takes your miraculous because you dont pay attention and its up to me to save your tail!"

Chat Noir stared at her, his mouth slightly open, trying to think of some words.

"I'm sorry your having a bad day Ladybug, but you just need to cool off for a bit, take a break."

He reaches for her shoulder but she flinches away.

"Have you ever noticed how your usually the one who gets into trouble and i'm the one that has to get you out?"

This triggered Chat's unusual temper.

"Hey! There are also times when you make the mess and I have to clean it up!"

Chat got right into her face, but she didn't even blink.

"Yes, but your messes out number mine! And your cat puns are terrible! There not even funny!"

Chat Noir was taken aback. This time she went to far.

"Look here Ladybug! I agree that I get into more messes than you but my cat puns are *puuurrrfect*"

"Quit it! Chat Noir, I was just starting to get close to you, to *liking* you! But now, I just don't know."

Chat took a few steps back and stared at her, shocked at his lady's words.

"You... you like me?"

"Of course I do! I've had a crush on you for weeks now! i just... I just need some time off, okay? You can be the hero for now."

"But..."

"I'll see you later Chat."

With that, Ladybug jumped away into the darkness.

"... I need you Ladybug."

Chat Noir hung his head and slowly walked away, ignoring the fact that he changed back to Adrien Agreste and how Plaag was trying to comfort him. But he wasn't the only one with a broken heart that night.

Marinette ran into the school, actually early for once. She ran straight to class, not looking or talking to anyone along the way. As soon as she got to class, she sat down, got out her things and waited for class to begin.Her eyes were red and puffy from a whole night of crying and she felt as if she could cry again at any moment.

Adrien was the second student in the class room. His eyes were also red, but because of lack of sleep, staying up all night thinking about Ladybug. When he was about to sit down, he caught a glimpse of Marinette in her state and knew something was wrong.

He stretched out his hand and put it on her's. She was startled by his touch and looked up, her eyes wet with fresh tears.

"Hey, are you okay?" His voice was soothing and full of comfort.

Marinette turned away and wiped away a few tears.

"Yeah, i'm fine. I just had a bad night." she sniffled and started to play with one of her pigtails.

Adrien gave her a long look, taking in what was in front of him, a pretty girl with a broken heart.

He dropped his gaze and murmured to himself," your not the only one."

He retracted his hand and sat down as more students started filing into the room.

Marinette ignored everyone, even Alya, and after school she ran straight home, and straight to her bed where she started to sob into her pillows and Tikki tried to comfort her.

After Marinette ran home, Adrien knew was wrong and decided to follow her home and to try and comfort her. He knocked on the Bakery door which was instantly answered by Marinette's father.

"Oh! Adrien, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Mr. Dupain-Cheng, is Marinette here? I need to speak to her."

Tom gave Adrien a confused look.

"Yes. She's up in her room. I'll go get-"

"It's fine. I'll go!" Adrien interrupted, running up the stairs and leaving behind a very confused and worried Tom.

Adrien knocked on the door above him but nobody answered. He then slowly opened the door and called out for the girl. He heard crying and opened the door all the way to see Marinette on her bed. Tikki saw him and, just in time, was able to get into a hiding spot.

Adrien slowly walked over to her and softly tried to comfort her.

"Marinette. you can tell me what's going on. I'm always here for you."

Marinette sat up and tried to wipe away all her tears but couldn't, so she let loose of all the deppression built up in her, not caring about who would hear her.

"My life is ruined Adrien! I'm Ladybug! And last night I might have lost the love of my life because I was having a bad day! Chat Noir will never want to see me again!"

Marinette started sobbing again and put her face in her hands. Adrien just stared at her. He just found out who the love of his life was and how much she actually cared for him. He put his hand on her leg.

"Chat Noir will always want to see you Marinette."

She looked up confused and wiped away a few tears.

"What do you mean?"

Adrien smiled down at her. "I will always love you M'Lady."

Marinette stared up at him with shock. she then sniffled and had a grin plastered onto her face.

"Then I guess this was worth the fight and tears kitty."


	2. Bye Bye Felicia!

Ladybug and Chat Noir were at it again. Right now they were fighting a dragon named Musu and Ladybug had just finished cleansing it's akuma. But during it's transformation back to it's regular self, the dragon's tail hit Ladybug and sent her flying off the Eifle Tower.

Chat ran to the edge of the tower and stared after her, slowly falling towards the ground. Chat stared after her for a few moments then shrugged, turned, and walked away making a broken heart hand gesture against his chest with a big frown saying:

"Bye Bye Felicia."

As she was falling, Ladybug could tell that Chat wasn't going to come and help her, so she pulled out her yo-yo and pulled herself back on top of the tower.

Once there, she saw Chat walking away and cleared her throat loudly.

Chat turned around and stared at her in shock."Ladybug! Your alive!", His voice sounded more shocked than relieved and Ladybug heard this.

She marched over to him. A loud smack could be heard from the tower.


	3. Nightmare

Adrien was walking home from a very long day of meetings for his wife's fashion career who, as far as he knew, was sitting home, heavily pregnant, waiting for her dear husband to come home to her.

"Adrien! Adrien hold up!"

Adrien stopped and spun around to see an exhausted looking Alya running up to him.

"Alya! What's wrong? Did something happen to Marinette!?!" Instantly, he was alert, staring at Alya with shock and concern.

Alya was doubled over, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She shook her head at Adrien and took a big gulp. "No..." she said in between pants,"It's just... I just found out...Marinette... She was just tooken to the hospital... She just went into labor!"

Adrien stared at the girl in front of him. "But, she isn't due for another week!"

Alya stood straight up and looked the boy into the eyes. "Look, there's no time for you to ramble on about when it's due! Your wife needs you!"

Adrien nodded his head and took off towards the hospital.

When he got there, he instantly stopped in his tracks. The hospital was completely empty, and dark. He crept through the halls, looking for any signs of life.

"Hello?" He called out. No answer. "Hello!?!" Still no answer.

Adrien started to get worried when he heard a baby crying.

Instantly he raced towards the sound, ending up at room 372. He opened the door slightly then all the way. On the bed, was the shape of a body covered the bed sheet. He looked closer and noticed a clipboard by the bed. He pied it up a and red carefully, letting the words sink in:

 **Name of Patient: Marinette Agreste** **Time of Death: 3:45pm** **Cause: giving birth**

Adrien let the clipboard fall from his grasp and took a few steps back, trying to gather all of his thoughts.

Again he heard the sounds of baby crying, but much closer, and he spun around to see a man's shadow slowly bouncing up and down with what looked like a baby in his arms.

"I would say I'm sorry for your loss but..." The crying instantly stopped." I'm not. Seeing you in so much pain and suffering makes me smile Chat Noir!"

The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal Hawkmoth. He snapped his fingers and a hord of purple butterfly's flew towards Adrien.

Adrien jerked up and looked at his surroundings noting that he was back in bed and realizing that it was just freaky nightmare.

Marinette stirred in her sleep and turned around towards her freaked out husband. She propped up on her bows and looked up worriedly at him.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Adrien spun around to look at her and gave her a bone crushing hug and sighed into her hair. "Thank goodness your OK. I thought I lost you!"

Marinette patted on his back as she felt tears running down her neck and back. "Hey, hey. I'm fine. I'm right here. You have nothing to worry about. It was just a nightmare."

Adrien let out another sigh." I know, but it felt so real! I'm just glad your alright. I don't know what I could without you." Then he looked down at her bulging stomach and smiled resting a hand on it."or this little bug."

Marinette giggled and smiled at her loving husband." And you'll be a great father! Now come on! I'm tired! Let's go back to bed!"

Adrien smiled at her and leaned down to give her a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight M'Lady. Love you."

"Love you, too, kitty."


	4. Easter

Today was Easter. One of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's favorite holidays. The said girl was currently sitting at her desk painting eggs and giggling at her kwami's cute attempts to help out.

Suddenly, her phone goes off and she looks down to see her best friend, Alya, calling.

"Hey Alya, what's up? What do you mean the Easter party pews moved to the park!?! What do you mean it started 5 minutes ago!?! What do you mean I keep saying what do you mean!?! Oh... I'll be right there!!!"

Marinette quickly packed up all her eggs into her basket, put Tiki and some cookies in her purse, and rushed out the door towards the park. Once there, the park was completely empty. She stared around at the beautiful scenery for any sign of life, but there was none. She walked into the park a few more steps before streamers were thrown everywhere and people jumped out from their hiding places yelling: "Hoppy Easter Marinette!"

Marinette screamed and jumped back. She would've fell if it wasn't for two strong arms that wrapped around her waist holding her up. She looks up and saw the one and only Adrien Agreste holding her.

She quickly stood up and blushed. "Th-thanks A-a-adrien."

Adrien looked down at her and gave her a genuine smile. "No problem Mari."

Suddenly she fells something on her head and reaches up to feel a pair of bunny ears and turned around to see Alya giving her a Cheshire cat grin. "Hoppy Easter Marinette."

Marinette gave a goofy grin and jumped on her friend giving her a huge bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Alya!!! Your the best!"

Everyone from her class, except for Chloe and Sabrina of course, was there and started to crowd around her, and let's just say, to Marinette, this was the best Easter ever.


	5. First Pun

It was quiet in the Dupain-Cheng bakery late that Friday night. Marinette layed in bed, staring at the ceiling. Tikki was already asleep, cuddled up on the cat pillow on the bed but Marinette couldn't fall asleep, and she didn't know why.

Suddenly, a quiet knock on the hatch leading to the balcony interrupted the silence. Tikki woke up and quickly sped off to a hiding place.

Marinette carefully got up and opened the hatch. Immediately, dark blue eyes met bright green ones and Marinette rolled her eyes giving off a small grin and letting the kitty in. She went and sat down on her bed and looked at the cat in front of her giving off a Cheshire grin.

"What do you want kitty? And at midnight?"

Chat merely shrugged and gave off a quiet chuckle. "Oh, well, you see Princess, I was, umm, bored and couldn't sleep so I went out for a stroll and found myself here."

Marinette rolled her eyes again and patted a spot on her bed indicating that Chat could sit down. Chat grinned and quickly went to sit down beside her.

"So purr-incess, what is a lovely lady like you staying up at this hour?"

"Oh well you know, I couldn't sleep, and suddenly I have this little kitten wanting to come in to make me laugh on this purr-fect night!" Marinette froze. Oh no, did I? Dang it!

Chat Noir caught this and grinned wickedly.

"Did you-"

"No!"

"You just-"

"Shut up!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Chat Noir!"

Chat started laughing and pretended to wipe away a fake tear from his eye. "They grow up so fast!"

Marinette blushed like crazy and huffed at the crazy cat laughing on the floor like a maniac.

"Chat Noir! Stop it!"

The little kitten kept on laughing and Marinette marched angrily towards him, grabbing him by his hair and putting him into a head lock. But this still didn't stop Chat from laughing.

Marinette finally gave up on her hold and made her way to pout on her bed.

Chat, finally starting to calm himself, made his way back over to the blushing girl.

"OK, ok, I'm done, I'm done! But the baby's all grown up!"

Marinette blushed harder, if it was even possible, and slapped Chat on the arm.

"Will you just shut up already!?!"

Chat chuckled again and gave her a smile, not a smirk.

"Your not to bad Princess."

Marinette stared at the cat for a moment, her blush slowly fading away. She never saw Chat smile before, and she... she liked it.

Marinette smiled back up at the masked hero.

"Your not to bad yourself kitty."


End file.
